User talk:Pepesweetie
Hi, Pepesweetie! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Maddieworld page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- HappyfaceWantsToTalk (Talk) 18:42, September 5, 2009 Warning Tails6000 23:52, September 5, 2009 (UTC) In other words, don't make those articles without permission from their concept creators (Tails, myself, and Speed). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 23:55, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Seriously, stop it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) OOC Articles Those articles will be made by their concepts' creators. You have no permission to make those articles, and your version is Out of Character. Stop it, or you will get a second warning. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 17:35, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, but what did i do? please tell me. Pepe sweets 17:48, September 6, 2009 (UTC) For one, you made the Modfia article OOC (out of character). That was TurtleShroom's idea and he was going to make it. I understand that you want to help, but every article, existing or not, has a concept. The concept of Modfia was made up by TS (short for TurtleShroom, that's what we call him), and even if the article doesn't exist, you need permission from him to create it. You also made Eclipse without permission from Speeddasher and Tails6000, who made up the concept. Same principle. However, you CAN make up original articles that were not previously thought of by other users. I would suggest making your own character first. Once you're done with that, you can use that character in stories, places, events, items, companies, or countries you make up. I understand that you don't know the ropes around here, but I was like that too, when I first came here. Read the COC, it's our ultimate policy and law here, and ask me or any other users for help if you need it. Thank you for editing the ! Oh ok im sorry ill read the coc now Pepe sweets 19:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok i read it and i wont do that again but i have a question, How do i know if other people are going to make an article on the wanted list? Explorer, why did you delete Ned and Natalie? I tried my best to make it good! Do you hate me?!? Pepe sweets 23:35, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I deleted it because you made it OOC. I understand you want to help, but I'm really the only one who knows what the characters should be like. Also, in no way is Mabel violent. I put a detailed explanation of the punctuation, and waffles, pillows, and shovels are nothig compared to guns and bombs. --''' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template' 00:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok but you still didnt answer my question; how do i know i f you or turtleshroom or other people make it? It never gave me a warning. Pepe sweets 13:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC)